voltage_usafandomcom-20200213-history
Medusa
Medusa is a selectable character from the game Astoria: Fate's Kiss. Background Medusa is the youngest child of the three gorgon siblings. Stheno being the eldest, Euryale being the middle child and lastly her. She is the gang leader and the one who always keeping her sisters from slitting their throats out. But after the betrayal of one of her gang members, she was stripped of her Aura, Pegasus and her leadership status. She then left by the gang to fend for herself. This is the time when she set off to start a new life, by managing her own book store and tending her house's garden. But without her in the gang, the members are split in to two and while there is no one is keeping an eye on both of her sisters, full blown chaos awaits, petrifying humans everywhere. If You Take Her Case... If you take her case you should be used to having a target on your back as Medusa's past will haunt you both ranging from her sisters,to her mother and to all the monsters (even humans). It's like a rollercoaster ride,full of emotions and obstacles but in the end all is worth it. Do you dare to conquer a gorgons's heart, to break her walls and earn her trust? To endure everything in order to get the woman you love? Play Medusa's story and find out. Medusa_Insight.jpg Appearance Medusa is a gorgeous woman, being one of the godly monsters, she was gifted with beauty. Her prominent features is her wavy red shoulder length hair and piercing gray eyes. She has fair skin sometimes tinted with pink when she blushes. She has toned muscles and has a medium physique. She is also fairly tall considering her height 5'10. Outfits *'Work Attire:' Her formal attire is different from the past, assuming that she wore some kind of business suit like Scylla before the main story begin. Now she donned a plaid shirt most of the time , black pants and black heels. *'Formal Attire:' Her formal attire is consist of gray dress with black butterfly pattern and black heels. *'Casual Attire:' Her casual attire is black shirt with the print of an eye, white short shorts with her pink violet plaid shirt wrapped around your money and time again Matheus Don corleone war crimes against kiss my butt off control over Summary of Routes |-|Season 1: H.E.R.A.=medusa the best thing to do it again and again I have a great way to the point where I can see it in the godfather of a sudden you have to do it again and I love you so much better Astoria s fate kiss war crimes against Virginia 2020 percent in May and June to the game and I don't Main Story 1 Coming Soon... Main Story 2 Coming Soon... Main Story 3 Coming Soon... |-|Season 2: H.E.R.A. Never Sleeps= Main Story 1 Coming Soon... Main Story 2 Coming Soon... Main Story 3 Coming Soon... |-|Season 3: Vows of Love= Main Story 1 Coming Soon... Main Story 2 Coming Soon... Main Story 3 Coming Soon... |-|Season 4: Descendants= Main Story 1 Coming Soon... CGs Coming Soon... Trivia *Medusa has past dealings with Aurora James, from Gangsters In Love. Category:Medusa Category:Astoria: Fate's Kiss Category:Character Category:Gangsters in Love Category:Hades Category:Blake Graystone Category:Castaway! Love's Adventure Category:Aurora James Category:Arthur Singh Category:Irving Monroe Category:Alex Cyprin Category:Hydra Category:Chance Valentine Category:Yoshimitsu Valentine Category:Ash Winters Category:Template documentation Category:Templates Category:Help Category:Chimera Category:Forums Category:CG Category:God Category:Games Category:Serena Zhang Category:Astraeus Category:Cerberus Category:My Killer Romance Category:Article Stub Category:TK Yoon Category:Nathaniel Addams Category:Watercooler